


Love Me Tender

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Insults, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Oral Sex, Still, Tension, blatant misuse of elvis lyrics, id rather overtag than undertag, mild violence, tough guys being vaguely tender, very mildly dubcon to the point of being not really that at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Pacer didn't listen when the King told him to knock it off and stop fighting those soldier boys.That's a no-go with the King. Do whatever you want, but have respect. So he calls Pacer in, and aims to get to the root of the problem.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a commenter in another fanfic who wanted a nice Pacer/King story. Hope this satisfies!

A rap sounded at the door, and King looked up from his magazine, held on top of his crossed leg. "Mmhmm. It's open." He turned a page lazily, and glanced up at the door with casual interest.

The door pressed inward, and in strode Pacer. 

"Mind shuttin' that door behind you, Pace? I'd prefer a bit of privacy right now."

An arched brow, but no questions asked. Pacer, kicked it shut behind him, and seemed to glance over at the door that lead to the smaller bedroom. Shut. "Girls out tonight?"

"Mmmhm. Off with a few of the boys, hit the slots at the Wrangler, far as I know. It's good to get out now and again, I don't do it enough myself."

"Well, you could." Pacer stepped over, his boots loud against the flooring.

"Well, I could. Any of us could do anything, couldn't we? That's the whole point of that there sign outside. Freeside. Free to do whatever, within reason." 

"You don't seem all that happy, for someone who's talkin' about freedom. Normally, that gets you choked right up. Almost brings a tear to my own eyes, it does."

"Pace."

"King."

"I asked you not to tussle with the soldier boys. I asked one thing, that's all." He leaned back in the comfortable chair. Rexie, normally right there by his side, had gone along with the girls and his boys. Alone, he directed his full attention to his best friend.

Pacer seemed to squirm, though he held his expression resolute. "And isn't that the thing, King? We're all free to do what we want?"

"Sure. Sure." 

"Then what's the problem."

"It's about respect. Lately, seems you don't hold respect for me like the rest do. I don't expect you to jump when I say jump. I don't expect a whole lot. But you know, that one thing has always been right up there as most important to me."

He stomped. Scuffed boots tread across worn wooden flooring. "You want me to just roll over and play dead with those soldiers who come in and treat us all like shit?"

"Better play dead, than be dead, ain't that it?" King stood, taller than Pace. Bigger, too. He always had been. "Besides. Not fighting ain't the same as lettin' them walk all over ya. You know that."

"Do I?" So close, he was so close to the King now.

King could smell the Jet on his breath. Broke his heart, it damn near did. He smiled, despite it all, but he felt it pull at the lines around his eyes. "Pace. I feel like I'm losing you lately."

"Is that all you called me up for? Make me feel guilty that you're getting soft on those no good squatters?"

"We lost good men in your vengeance spree. It's not just about you, and your feelings." He felt his tone edge up, and he tried to reign it in. But he couldn't. "Pace. Anyone else, I mean anyone, talked to me the way you do. Treated me, and the rest, the way you do. They wouldn't be a King long. I've known you my whole life. But lately, we're not agreeing before you act. You're acting, and I'm mopping up your messes. Being free ain't about being selfish."

"I'm selfish?" He laughed, but it was bitter, twisted. 

The laugh was nothing like in their childhood. Hell, nothing like before Mr. House went and tore the Strip into a grotesque version of its former self, and kicked them all out. Left them table scraps.

Pacer turned about, and stepped to the pool table. He pulled out a setting rack, and worked about filling it with what balls there were. A few were the same color, the same number. More than a few were chipped and cracked, showing their age like most everything else in the world. But it worked.

Usually, the game calmed Pace.

King pulled two sticks out from against the wall, and handed one over. "Been a while since we played a round."

Pacer pulled the rack away, and tossed it to the bed. "Uh huh."

"I know you're mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Pacer didn't look up, he kept crouched over the table, shut one eye, and hit the balls with perhaps more force than necessary. The balls rattled and rolled along the old felt, and a blue one went right in. Pace treaded along the borders of the table, until he found the right spot on the second pass, and lined up another shot.

"I care about you." King kept at a distance, both hands clasped around the long wood, instead of in a hug to calm his friend. "You know I do."

"Mmmhmm." Pacer made the shot at the end of King's words, and cursed under his breath when the ball missed by a hair's breadth. Lips curled into that familiar snarl, he stepped back from the table a few paces, and gestured loosely with one hand to the table. "Your go."

It'd be easy to get the ball in. Just line up a simple shot, and he could finish what Pacer started. But he worked from a different spot at the table, and popped in another ball. 

Pacer leaned against the cue stick in the same manner the King had, and eyed him. "You talk about freedom, and then you tell us what to do. Tell us what makes us free or not. That's not what I joined with you for." 

King felt those eyes, saw them. He could barely concentrate to line up the next shot, but he made an attempt. And missed. "I want what's best for everyone. Not just for the ones I care about the most."

Pacer stepped closer, as King retreated to watch. Back to the King, he lined up and attempted a trick shot to get the ball he'd just missed in. He hit three cushions, before he nudged the ball in. Snarl turned up into a smirk, and he looked right up at the King. "I can take care of myself."

"Maybe try putting yourself in my shoes for once then. Because you take care of you. But I take care of the whole group of y'all. It's hard. It's lonely. And it's pretty damn thankless."

Pacer's smile flipped as quickly as he slammed another ball into the corner pocket. "Would you have me on my knees, worshiping you?" It curled out, a mean streak of sarcasm. Blue eyes, cold as a Mojave night.

King had long since outgrown blustering at innuendo and cruel streaks from his best friend. Honestly, he was a bit tired of it. He stepped forward, right beside Pacer. "Yeah. I would. Maybe that'd make up for how you lead several men into what amounted to a massacre, all because you're hotheaded and thickskulled. Then you had the audacity to let me clean up your mess, and get mad at me in thanks. Hell. That wouldn't even make up for it, but it'd be a start."

Pacer blinked.

First time in nearly a decade, he watched his best friend speechless for over a minute. And maybe the King got off, just a bit, at how they stumbled over words after that minute. Let out a few syllables that ultimately formed nothing coherent. So maybe, sometimes, he enjoyed turning the tables on his old friend.

He set the cue stick aside, lay it flat over the rails. "But I imagine you're too proud for that. Tease at it for years, but never follow through."

Pacer ran his tongue along his teeth, seemed to roll unspoken words around in his mouth for a bit, before he finally offered a grin. "You're the one who's teasing. You'd never be this bold. Not on. Not on this." Another vague gesture, weaker this time. Less confident.

"No. Just tired. Tired of a lot of things. Like I said, I feel like I'm losing you. So. Maybe I can fix that. But you gotta meet me halfway." He glanced down, then back up at Pacer. "Unless you really don't wanna. I won't make you. Freedom, and all that we believe in."

Pacer inhaled sharply, and glanced down too. "That what you planned when you invited me up here? Let the girls out of the way, get me in here to play?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, just so happens I'm a bit tired of you runnin' your mouth on things I know we've both thought of."

"You must be getting old, getting so tired." Pacer seemed to have recovered. That usual smirk of his was plastered right over his handsome features. It pulled at his lips, and crinkled around his eyes.

King put a hand on Pacer's right shoulder, and closed the gap between them. "Pace. I've got a lot of years left in me. I'd like to make sure you do too."

Eyes that had held so hard, softened just a bit. Pacer pressed his chest up against the King's. It wasn't tender, but it wasn't aggressive. Pacer managed to keep the motion a nice middle ground. Encouraging of more, but not needy. Forceful, but not forcing. "Yeah. I guess."

"You guess?" He grinned, just a bit, and ran a thumb along Pacer's chin, tipped it up so Pacer would look him in the eyes. "Come on now. Do you wanna love me tender, or what?"

A snort, but more of amusement than his normal disdainful one. Teeth showed in a grin, and he shoved, lightly, at the King. Like when they were kids, and they'd wrestle.

Sometimes that wrestling almost went where the King hoped it would tonight. Sometimes, it almost went where he was afraid it would with those soldier boys.

He sealed their foreheads together, and locked gazes with them. "That a yes, or a no? Are you returning my heart to sender?"

"You know, I do the voice like that King guy, but I'm not corny like you. I don't need to do the song and dance too."

"Corny? Oh, Pace, I'm not corny. I'm cool. Cooler than cool. Just like he was."

"Uh huh." He glanced away, seemed to see right past the King's waist.

If King knew his room's setup, and he did, that sidelong glance lined up just exactly with the bed.

King grinned wide, placed both hand's on Pacer's shoulders, and tugged him in for a slow kiss. 

At first, those lips were stiff. But given a moment, Pacer relaxed, and kissed back. Slow, at first, though soon he seemed to want to lead the kiss. Nips, and grunts, and sucks all worked their way into the embrace, originating from Pacer, usually.

All the while, King slowly walked them backwards, lead them right to his bed.

In one swift move, Pacer pulled from the kiss, raised his brows, and pushed the King right on into the bed.

"See, what'd I tell you? No respect." 

"Yep. Guess you better show me how wrong that is." Pacer crawled over him, and pressed down against those broad shoulders. "You want me to worship you so bad, King. Make me."

"Oh, those are fighting words." He all but purred out, and caught Pacer by the wrists, then tugged him down tight into a loving, strong, embrace. Kisses on their throat, along the rough shadow on their chin, and at their cheeks. Every time Pacer seemed to try and press their lips together, King would move his face, and kiss another teasing spot.

"This is how it is, then?" Malice didn't reach those words, only a somewhat frustrated amusement. He tried to wrench his wrists free, tried to gain an advantage.

King arched one thin brow, his normal smile spread just a bit wider, and he flipped them both over. "Looks like you're losing your touch. Was a time, that move wouldn't have phased you."

Pacer snorted. "Maybe I got you right where I want you."

"Maybe. So, you're admitting you like it when I'm on top?" It was a gentle rib, and he pressed his full weight down on their toned body and pecked a kiss against their neck. "Come on. Admit it."

Pacer sighed. Hands eased themselves free from the King's, and found no resistance this time. Lazily, they worked their way up his back, and stroked along his shoulders and thick neck. "Maybe. Sometimes." 

It was about the most admission he'd get. To a lot of things, really. He accepted, for the moment, and pressed a kiss tight to those lips. It got them both riled, just about the same, if the way their bodies moved and grooved together meant anything. Even through the thick material of their jeans and slacks, he could feel them both stir.

Pacer tilted his head to the side, and panted for a few seconds.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just wondering if you're planning to keep me waiting all night. Is that some sort of punishment or something?"

"Never were the patient sort, were you?"

"I waited how long for you to make a move, and I'm called impatient?" He rolled his eyes, and caught them by the face. "Big, Bold, King. And it took you years to think maybe I wanted more."

He wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't. He began to unbutton Pacer's striped shirt, and quick as you could blink, he'd pulled all those buttons free from their spots, and left Pacer with a strip of bared, lightly haired, chest. He grinned down, pleased with his work.

"I hope that's not all you have, King. Or I'll have to think the girls were exaggerating."

"Good things come to those who wait, and all that. I'm just taking this in, is all." But he got the hint well enough. He pushed material aside, and helped Pacer lean up just enough for the jacket and shirt to pull from his arms, before he tossed that aside too. A quick glance, and he realized the rack was still on the bed. Might get awkward if they wrestled too much, which was likely, so he reached over, and tossed that too.

Pacer sighed, and stroked through King's hair. Fingers dug in, just a bit, at the base of his neck, and moved around to the front to undo the tan blazer the King usually wore. "I don't agree with you, you know. Not on this."

"Not on this here? Or not on this, in general. From before."

Pacer finished up with the last button, and pushed that pre-War blazer off down those strong arms, then tossed it aside where his clothes had ended up. "What do you think?"

"Lately, I don't know. Especially about what you're thinkin'. And you aren't tellin' me a whole lotta anything, so." He nipped, careful like, just at the point between neck and jaw, and then kissed it to make it better.

"How'm I gonna trust someone who..." He panted, and ground his hips up in practiced moves that usually saw the stage, not King's bed. "Fuck, right there."

He offered a half-smile up at Pacer, and sealed a kiss to those lips for just a moment, before he returned to work.

Through groans, Pacer worked long fingers through their gelled hair. "I. Someone new struts their stuff into town. You practically give them anything they want. It's like. You don't even... you don't even notice me no more."

He didn't pause, King just kept up his pursuit of making Pacer squirm beneath him in a way they both could enjoy. Not pausing seemed to be the right choice, too, if how Pacer opened up with an honesty he hadn't heard in years meant anything. But when the word well seemed to run dry, King slid up just a bit and looked Pacer directly in the eyes.

Not that Pacer looked anywhere near the King's face. Seemed, there were more important things on the walls, the bed sheets, and the ceiling to look at.

"Pace."

"What?" But still, the eyes settled on anything but him.

"Look at me." Once more, he thumbed that strong chin, and got Pacer to look up. Finally. "You're my best man. The one I want by my side more than a thousand other Kings, even."

Pacer huffed, though his lips turned a bit into that tell of a smile. No one else might catch it, but King knew. "If you keep talking like that, I'll think you really are going soft."

"Emotions don't make a man soft."

"Well, thank god for that. Otherwise, this might get real boring, real fast. And the girls say you're a King in bed, so..."

His own laugh sounded husky to his ears, and he nodded and bit at Pacer's bottom lip. When he pulled back, he replied, "Well, I wouldn't know it personally. But they seem alright with it."

"Are we gonna get on with this, or what? Because I've got a busy schedule."

"Yeah, uh huh." At 10pm at night. Sure he did. But he let that pass, given how amusing Pacer was being. All blushing, like a virgin babe. Averted gaze and all. "I don't like to wham bam, thank you ma'am, you know. No sir, that ain't for me. If we're doing this, we're doing it proper."

Pacer twitched against him, and he seemed to breath a bit faster. "If you say so."

"I do." He rolled off, and reached down to unbutton his dark blue shirt. "If you really wanna speed things along, could do with a little help getting all these buttons. Dang things take near a minute to finish with."

There was a mischievous look if King ever saw it. 

"Now, don't you dare think of it!"

Too late. Hands worked fast, and Pacer ripped the shirt open, with buttons that tore from ancient thread, and tinged along the floor, wall, and ceiling.

"Goddammit Pace! I only got two of these."

He shrugged, and grinned up at the King. "Sorry."

"Uh huh. You know, sorry on you doesn't sound that great most of the time, on account of you being a liar and all." But he couldn't hold the stern tone for longer than a few seconds, before he joined right in on that grin. "You owe me for it, you know."

Pacer helped King get out of that shirt, and tossed the ripped fabric to the ground. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of some way I can repay you." Nails dug light marks along the King's chest.

"Should take it out on your hide, is what I should do." And if his voice dipped a little, worked a bit huskier, well. It'd been awhile since he'd been this excited. The girls did a fine job, but damn did Pace know him better than anyone in the world.

And he seemed to know Pace too, if the way they rutted against him at those sultry threatening words meant anything. They weren't needy, far from it. But demanding. Yet, not imposing.

They both walked a delicate line, they really did.

He felt emboldened. Hands caught at the buckle on Pacer's belt, and undid it just as soon as a heart beat. In a moment, he whipped that belt out of the loops, and snapped it across the room. 

Pacer followed suit, and disposed of his belt in a similar manner.

He wasn't entirely sure who worked first on the pants proper, but within the minute, they both lay bared as the day they'd first seen the world, albeit a lot less innocently so. 

Again, he rolled over Pacer, and again he pinned them. "You could walk away, no harm, no foul. You know that, right?"

"You say. Pinning me." But he didn't seem to mind. He tilted his head up, and bit at their collarbone. 

"Just say the word. I'd let you leave."

"I'm up for it, King. Literally. Now, if you're having cold feet..."

"Not a chance." And that was it, wasn't it? Points of no return didn't always come, but this seemed to be one. He couldn't complain. It'd taken long enough.

A contrast to earlier kisses, he eased his lips against Pacer's, tender. Gentle. While hands folded fingers to clasp with Pacer's, he rolled his hips downward in practiced moves, and made sure to stimulate them both rather nicely. 

Pacer broke the kiss, and whispered at his ear. "If you don't get this ball rolling a bit more, I might actually walk out."

He imagined that. A nude Pacer, strolling right to his room down the hall. It wasn't quite a risk, seeing as how not many came up here all that often, but it was amusing nonetheless. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something funny?"

"You."

The growl was funny too, but he had enough sense not to laugh again, with Pacer getting just a bit sore at him. He grinned, and slid down Pace a bit, clasped that nice uncut cock right in his hand, and began to pump it like his own. Slow, easy thrusts, and he watched after every move to see Pacer's reaction.

Pacer's eyes fluttered shut, his lips scrunched up tight, and his brows pulled all knit together. He was the picture of solid concentration. Fingers clutched and released at the red satin bed cover, and he all but crooned when the King increased the pace and pressure.

"Just a hand, and you're already sweatin' up a storm, Honey. I never knew you were so sensitive."

A huff, half irritation, half from the way King pulled just then. "I'm not."

"Uh huh. Sure, Honey, sure."

Pacer squinted, and sat upright a bit, stretched his own hand out to take King in a grip. He matched the King's tempo, worked fast, or worked slow.

Damn, but there was something thrilling about edging someone else with the same tool on. He felt himself tremble a bit too, just like Pace did. He scooted a bit closer, pressed their bodies together at the hips, while they worked on getting one another off.

"I want more." Not a question. Nothing polite in that tone neither.

King smirked himself, and let go of Pacer's cock, just long enough to slam him back into the bed. "I think it's time I showed you again why I'm the King."

"'Bout damn time."

"Are you gonna keep runnin' that mouth? Maybe I should fill it."

"Maybe you should fill something else." Those words ground out, a challenge. A need. He wouldn't beg, they both knew it well enough.

But it was close enough, King felt that thrill. He offered a half-smile, and a single raise of his brows. "Well, since you put it that way." The girls had a bottle of lubricant nestled right beside the bed most nights. He crawled away from Pace for a tick, and pulled it up. "This what you want?"

Pacer squirmed, and ran one hand lazily along his own length. "Might be."

Maybe Pacer wouldn't beg. But it was fun enough teasing at that fact. He settled right on next to Pacer, and poured a bit of the slickness down his own thick cock. "You just say when, if you need a break."

"When have you known me to quit?"

"Never. Sometimes, that's unfortunate." Before Pacer could talk back, he eased a kiss over those defiant lips, while his hand kept right on sliding up his own slick dick.

Really, that was the thing between them, wasn't it? He wanted to wait see, to talk things through. Pacer always had to rush through things, even if it hurt. 

He wasn't about to let Pacer push it to that point, not here in bed. So he took his damn time. Slicked his fingers nicely, and pressed them into that pretty little entrance.

It took him in, pulled even. Seemed to want more, and he gave it in time.

"Hurry up." Pacer tried not to pant, but it came out as gasps anyway. He splay out on the somewhat wrinkled red cover, right in the middle of the heart.

"Nah. I'm having a good time just winding you up." So maybe he felt it time to put Pacer back in his place. That didn't have to be a bad thing. 

Pacer groaned, and thrust down against those exploring fingers. "Is that all you have?"

"For now? Yeah." His other hand loosely cupped his length, and stroked himself to keep it up. He didn't want to get them all worked up and stretched out, and then not be able to fit the bill. If he was being honest, it was a lot less work with the girls. Both of them just tried pleasing him.

It always was more fun talking with Pacer though, and that carried right on over into bed. Even if it was more difficult, it was more enjoyable. They hadn't even done it yet, and he knew he'd want to do it again, and soon.

King felt something inside Pacer give a bit, and he pressed against it. That got more than a moan.

"F-fuck. The Hell?"

"Like that, huh?" He teased, and pressed against it again. 

Pacer ground down, and let out a few controlled breaths. "King. C'mon." Control gave way to shaky exhales and sputtering inhales. "Goddammit. Just give in already."

Like the King was the one who was desperate. He chuckled, and pulled his three fingers out, stroked his other hand along his cock a few times more, then lined up, and pushed in. Easy, no need to rush. 

Pacer wrapped those legs about King's back, and pulled him in with no subtle demand that King hurry up and bottom out.

He acquiesced, just to this though. Just because he was just about out of patience, himself. And god, was it tight. Slick, and warm, and perfect. He was under no illusions that this would fix everything between them, but Hell, if it didn't just feel nice to hold onto Pacer for a while. Feel him like he was willing to bet Pacer hadn't been held.

No one did it like the King, after all, and Pacer didn't seem the type to give easy entry, even if he had been with others like this.

That in and of itself gave him a thrill. He pushed just that little bit deeper, and brought a moan from both their lips.

"Fuck. King." Finally, that note was needy. He clawed scores down the King's back, and curled his toes into their back. "Fuck." 

"Well, I'm tryin' here." He pulled back halfway out, then shoved himself right on in. That drew another low moan from Pacer, though he kept his to just a soft breath onto Pacer's sweat slicked neck. "You're so pretty, Sugar."

"Mm." An acceptance, or maybe appreciation of a sincere compliment, so rarely given. Pacer screwed his eyes shut, and let his mouth fall open into an outright pant. "King. Harder. Don't hold back, for once don't hold everything back."

A nudge, a hint, maybe a bit more bitter than he would have liked. But he did as asked, again. Out he pulled, and with all his strength, in her pushed. Deeper, harder, faster. And each time he worked himself into Pacer, he watched that resolve chip away, until Pacer seemed more sincerely open than he'd maybe ever seen.

It was stunning. Hard features softened, relaxed and ecstatic in equal measures, somehow all on the same face. Eyes held barely open, looking up at him with something akin to.

Akin to how King felt, even when Pacer was a pain in the place he entered Pacer. 

He reached out to stroke across their pretty cheek with the back of his hand, and was rewarded with a low sigh, and an almost tender smile.

He'd take a photo and frame it, right up in his mind. 

King pressed sweaty foreheads together, and watched Pacer, felt Pacer, held Pacer. All while he filled them, in and out. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Then don't." No anger, just. A sigh, a breath. Pacer shut those eyes and arched against the bed. "Right there. Hit that spot again."

Who was he to deny them? He kissed, and did as asked.

It wasn't long before he tumbled over the edge, and found himself well and truly filling Pacer. After a few more thrusts of a residual quality, he tugged out and flopped over beside Pacer. "Gimme a sec. Gotta..."

Pacer grunted, and glared over. "I was that close, you know."

Maybe the grin was sheepish, but King grinned nonetheless. "I'll help, just let me catch my breath."

"Here I am, with the heart condition, and you're the one sputtering out. Go figure." He rolled over on top of the King. There was a glint, held in those steel blue eyes.

King had seen a glint like that before. Plenty of times. Most notably in his mind, just before, when Pacer had ruined his shirt. "Now, Pace--"

Pace was a spry one, for a guy with a weak ticker. He straddled King's chest, and eased the tip of his cock right up against the King's lips. "C'mon, Baby. Don't you want to love me tender?"

Through narrowed eyes, he looked up at Pacer's smug face. He'd wrestle them later for this, oh for sure. Hell, he could do it right then, if he weren't out of breath and not actually all that mad. One good turn, and all that. He opened his mouth, acceptance given.

Pacer took that, and ran with it. Or, rather, thrust quick and deep, with it. 

He grunted around the slick cock in his mouth, and tried to get used to both the taste, and the heaviness in his mouth. It wasn't like anything he'd had there before, so he had no real frame of reference. That didn't stop him from giving it his best shot.

Pacer leaned forward, and seemed to catch the hint not to thrust too quickly anymore, seeing as how he worked his hips at a more steady, gentle pace. "C'mon, Baby. You can do better than that, right? Use that pretty mouth of yours. Work that tongue."

Anyone else talked to him like that, told him how to do something in his own damn bed, he'd kick them out. Of course, in this position, there wasn't much he could do, even if he would do it to Pace. So he gave in, and worked that tongue in short swirls along the underside, all while he sucked in his cheeks and tried to get them moaning like they had before.

Pacer kept that smug look, but offered gentle strokes through the thick black hair. "You're so beautiful." A moment after the words escaped, he seemed to want to pull them back in, right on his intense inhale.

Or maybe that was just on account of him coming a second later.

King sputtered for a moment, then managed to swallow. He felt a bit of sympathy for the girls, if this was what they seemed to gladly do. But he wouldn't complain. He did it, and waited until Pacer eased up on the thrusts, and rolled off too.

A moment later, he rolled right back onto their panting form, and pinned their wrists once again to the bed. "You really were cruising for a bruising, pulling a stunt like that, weren't you?"

"Maybe." Bastard went and sat up a bit to kiss him on the lips.

King spit a bit, gave them a taste of their own bodily fluids he hadn't exactly asked for.

Pacer swallowed and shrugged. "Not like it's the first time I've tasted my own."

"You're a real weird guy, you know it?"

"Yeah. But you still keep me around. So what's that say about you?"

"I must be crazy." He relaxed his grip, and eased himself onto Pacer.

"Oh, c'mon. We're not about to start cuddling now, are we?"

"Mmm. Sorry, can't hear you. I'm sleeping."

"Get off." He gave a halfhearted shove, but found King resilient in his position.

"Already did, thanks."

"What'll the girls think, if they walk in on this scene?"

"Probably? That it's about damn time. Who do you think suggested they go out and that I 'talk' to you? I think they probably knew what might happen before I did."

That got the most satisfying silence of the night from Pacer.

King chuckled, but rolled off and clasped his hands behind his neck. He didn't even bother with the pillows, all the way at the top of the bed. No, he stayed right there in the middle of the heart, next to Pacer.

Pacer did leave. But it took him a good half hour of laying there in comfortable silence, before he finally peeled himself off the bed and wordlessly dressed.

He wasn't a fool. They weren't fixed. But damn, if he wouldn't keep trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send kudos and comments my way if you like. And if you wanna request something for yourself, just give me a bit to work with and I might try my hand at it. <3


End file.
